Practice Makes Perfect Couples
by LockyJoelx
Summary: Practising makes perfect... Couples. It makes perfect couples... *sarcastic laugh* After not-enjoying that corny joke, instead enjoy some Corney fluff. (These jokes are both terrible, and in need of a PUNishment.)


**Corey POV-**

_Oh my goodness!_

_This is impossible! _

_How on earth was I supposed to know that it would lead to this?_

_I thought I'd be happy, clearly I was wrong!_

_It was going so well too..._

This is enough, I can't deal with it anymore...

I decide to end it right now...

"_Lanes_, I gotta tell you something..."

I walk up to her slowly, she looks up curiously...

I almost feel bad. She didn't want this _at all_.

"What's up Core?" She asks.

"Umm... Lanes..."

I formulate out how to tell her, without startling her too much.

Her eyes are staring at me so intently now it's getting worse for me each time I pause.

"Well," I pause again.

"We've been jamming out for ages now, I think we've done enough practise. Come on, let's do something else Lanes! It's New Years Day let's do something new!"

It feels so much better to have that weight off my chest. _Finally_!

**(You thought he was dumping her! Silly reader!)**

"Yeah sure thing Core, have anything in mind?" Says the bassist while putting her instrument away.

"Umm no not really, " I realise the flaw in my awesome plan. _Oops_. "What would you like to do?"

She freezes slightly and shakes her head.

"Nothing too interesting... _For you anyway_..."

_Whaaah_? What was that about?

"Well tell me just in case, you never really know do you."

Lanes is my best friend ever! Kin and Kon are awesome and all, but Laney is different. I'm not sure if it's just because she's a girl... does this mean I like her? I don't know my feelings really. And honestly, I'm not really bothered. Who cares if I like her or not! Right now we are besties and I don't want to ruin that! Ya know?

Plus I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me like that anyway. I think I would know if my best friend likes me!

So that's kind of our awesome friendship. We are both besties, we are in a band together and we do heaps of awesome things together. Yay for us.

I zone back to reality, with Lanes talking to me.

"It's just, the thing I wanna try is kinda really personal, and if I told you, you would probably hardcore judge me on it."

"Lanes, easy fella. I'm your best friend, why would I judge you? Don't get all emo-depressed on me. I'll listen."

I see her face brighten up a little. "Okay so you know how we... _You know_..." She pauses and lips the word "_kissed_" at me, like it's a big deal. Not saying I didn't like it! It was wonderful!

I nod my head in answer to her question.

"Well, it was both of ours first kiss... And I don't know about you, but I kinda thought it was fun... And I know how awkward first kisses could be so I was glad I shared mine with my best friend. But I for some reason have always wanted a kissing partner... Like, a friend who would help me practise kissing with to make me better at all the awkward things! Not in a bad way... Just... Ugh"

I half understood, half didn't, half am totally judging her, and half wish I can be the "_friend_" to kiss her.

Clearly my math skills are amazing.

"I hate to break it to you, but no guy is gonna do that."

She looks offended, and I realise how mean that sounded and how wrong it came out.

"No no no! Not like that! I'm saying no guy would be _able_ to!' She looks slightly confused.

"Okay, think like me for this. I honestly think you are the easily the most beautiful girl I know. So if a guy were to kiss you, there's no way he wouldn't just fall in love with you. That's why you need a friend."

"What? You thought it'd be me and some random background character?"

"Background character? What?"

"Huh? What's a background character? I said stranger?"

**( Someone call a builder please! I just broke the fourth wall! Boom!)**

We both just stood silent for a few seconds as I had completely confused the both of us.

"What I'm saying _is_," Lanes began. "Even though it would be silly, and I can't find a friend who would want to. But I just wish I had someone to practise kissing with..."

Ohhhh... I understand now.

And now I do comprehend what she's saying I'm actually a touch hurt.

She wants a boy friend - with a space. A boy, _HYPHON_, friend- whom would feel comfortable kissing her, and _NOT_ fall in love with her.

Now I'm the only guy who's ever kissed her as she just exclaimed. And I know that my feelings for her have always been confusing, but after we kissed just yesterday, I'm even more confused.

That's why I'm hurt. We are best friends after all! And we've _already_ kissed! Why hasn't she asked me? Does she not feel that I'm her friend?

"Well, I am a boy, whom you _are _friends with." I say, whilst crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Yeah... I know that," she replies in her sarcastic monotone.

"So why didn't you ask me?" I hurl the question out into the void of existence.

She pauses before saying, "I just... I didn't think you would want to kiss me... So why would I ask?"

There's only really one thing I can say to her that would be the truth.

"Of course I would."

"Yeah sure you would Silly."

"I really would!"

"No, you wouldn't."

"I think your the one who wouldn't Lanes."

"But I'm the one who wants to do it?"

"Well when the time comes I'm not sure if you would go through."

"Well I would."

"And I would too."

After that we both sorta stand still.

Then suddenly, I have a _idea_. Well I like to say it was an _idea_. Really what happened was it was going on in my head somewhere, then suddenly just happened.

Without thinking it through, my brain out my "_idea_" into play.

I _kissed_ Laney.

Nothing intimate. Just sort of, well, _kissed_ her.

My lips on hers.

It tasted somewhat sweet. Her lips were warm and I could feel our noses touching.

I can feel something in my heart. Some thirst or hunger inside of me has just been filled. I feel triumphant and glorious. Blissfully kissing the girl who I now know I do love.

I hold her hand lightly, then stopped kissing her.

I open my eyes and look into hers.

_Admittedly_, I am a drama queen.

"I told you I would," I say, breaking the silence.

Laney remains silent. Her head staring at the floor. Gosh, I hope she didn't freak! Also I hope she likes me even just half as much as I like her. That kiss was perfect and I can't imagine kissing another girl!

She is blushing! That's good, right?

I lift her chin up and look into her eyes. Trying to read her emotions.

"That felt... _Right_." She states, uncertain of how I would react.

Now it's my turn to blush. Wait a second...

"_Right_?" I ask. "As in... You like me?"

She begins twirling her feet around and looks at me with her head slightly tilted. Her eyes look so large and luminous.

This girl is beautiful. That's the only way to say it.

This is what it's like to have a crush. To like a girl so much that you can't help but exclaim how truly amazing you find her. The worst part is not knowing how they feel.

When she finally answers my question, her reply pumps my heart with joy.

"Yes. Yes I do."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**The context of this cute Corney fluff is based on a true story. And by context I mean idea. Only you'll get this joke if your reading this Sweetie x**


End file.
